As the information technology advances, liquid crystal display (LCD) equipment and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display equipment become two kinds of mainstream display equipment, which are widely used in various portable electronic equipment.
Because liquid crystal materials or organic light-emitting materials are easy to be degraded by oxygen and moisture, a highly reliable packaging is desired to prevent oxygen and moisture from entering the display panel. Frit sealant/encapsulant is an inorganic frame sealant which can be laser melted and cured, and is often used in the encapsulation of display panels (especially organic light-emitting display panels).
Driving circuits are often configured in the left and right bezel regions of the display panel. The driving circuits often include a plurality of thin-film-transistors (TFTs). To prevent the electrical characteristics of the thin-film-transistors from being degraded by the high temperature generated in the frit packaging process, a separation region is configured between the encapsulation region (the region coated with frit sealant) and the driving circuit region (the region disposed with the driving circuit), thereby preventing the driving circuits from being irradiated by laser light.
Thus, the left and right bezel (or frame) regions are at least configured with an encapsulation region (about 400 μm to 550 μm), a separation region (about 100 μm), and a driving circuit region (about 300 μm to 500 μm), which results a wide left and right bezel of the display panel, and is undesired for narrowing bezel.
The disclosed display panel, fabrication method, and display apparatus thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.